Almas Unidas
by Sura-Taisho
Summary: ¿¿ quien dijo que Inuyasha estaba solo en el mundo sin ningun familiar? que pasara cuando encuentra a su supuesta hermana Sura. InuxKag CAPITULO 8!
1. Te Encontré

Almas unidas

**Almas unidas**

**¿¿Quien dijo que Inuyasha estaba solo en el mundo sin ningún familiar o pariente en el mundo??**

Almas unidas (Te encontré)

Era una mañana en el sengoku-Jidaii era un lindo día y nuesTros héroes estaban viajando como de costumbre. Había un total silencio hasta que alguien decidió romperlo:

Miroku: y ¿vamos a volver a la aldea de la anciana kaede?

Kagome: si vamos chicos yo tengo exámenes que presentar en unos días por favor- con cara suplicante-

Inuyasha: fhe! Como si me importaran tus tontos exámenes se nota que te gustan mucho por que no vas a presentarlos y nosotros nos encargamos de Naraku – sarcástico-

Sango: Inuyasha de hecho yo tengo que ir para llevar a kirara con la anciana kaede esta ardiendo en fiebre-

Shippo: andale no seas amargado-

Inuyasha: ay esta bien pero solo nos iremos cuando terminen todos con sus cosas nada de descanso-

Todos: ¡si!

Ya había llegado la tarde y llegaron justo a tiempo a la aldea para poder pasar la noche allí y la anciana kaede los recibió entusiasmada:

Kaede: chicos que bueno que llegaron pasen a la cabaña ah monje Miroku hay una jovencita que quiere verlo esta desesperada

Miroku: y sabe a que se debe-

Kaede: pues la verdad no dijo que es algo personal y que usted podía ayudarla-

Miroku: este bien voy para allá-

Sango: espere excelencia no debe ir solo yo lo acompaño-

¿?: No es necesario ya estoy aquí

Todos voltearon a la dirección que provenía aquella voz y pudieron ver a una joven con pelo negro como la noche piel blanca como la luna y un bello kimono azul con un toque de rosa, orejas negras y peludas como las de Inuyasha y una cola sobresalta de su kimono.

Miroku: bella dama le gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos- tomando ambas manos de la chica

¿?: lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para cosas tontas como esas, me llamo Sura y me han dicho que usted puede ayudarme a la persona que busco desde hace ya mas de 50 años-

Miroku les pidió a todos los chicos que lo dejara solo con Sura y poder conversar

Miroku: y sabe algo sobre esa persona Srta. Sura-

Sura: pues es una larga historia pero tratare vera me han dicho que usted viaja con una miko, una exterminadora de monstruos, un híbrido y un kitzune no es así -

Miroku: estas en lo correcto pero que tiene que ver con esa persona-

Sura: me preguntaba si usted ya que es amigo de un híbrido no le ha contado sobre un tal Inuyasha-

Miroku: de hecho el que me acompaña es Inuyasha Sura-

Sura: ah puedo verlo-

&

Sango: ¿porque tardaran tanto?

Kagome: sango ten paciencia seguro es algo grave

Shippo: o tal vez la hace su mujer-

Kagome: Shippo como puedes decir eso eres muy pequeño para esas cosas

Inuyasha: solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo en estas cosas-

De repente ven como el monje Miroku sale junto con Sura de la cabaña después de su "platica" que tuvieron adentro.

Miroku: Inuyasha por favor ven acá

Inuyasha: ay Miroku como molestas que quieres

Miroku: déjame decirte en primera que yo nada segunda es Sura la que quiere hablar contigo-

Sura: hola Inuyasha mucho tiempo sin vernos-

Inuyasha: se puede saber quien eres tú y que quieres de una vez-

Sura: entupido no me digas que no recuerdas a tu hermana menor-

Inuyasha: ¿hermana? Eres ¿Sura en verdad?

Sura: si y déjame decirte en primera que si los aldeanos no nos hubieran separado de niños si te acordarías de mi y además...- pero es interrumpida por que Inuyasha la abrazo-

Todos: ¡0.0!

&

&


	2. Recuerdos

Almas unidas (Recuerdos)

Almas unidas (Recuerdos)

Kagome: haber si entendí Sura es hermana de Inuyasha correcto pero ¿Cómo pueden ser hermanos si el padre de Inuyasha murió el mismo día que el nació? -

Inuyasha: es fácil por que somos mellizos -

Sango: y Sura tu dijiste que los separaron ¿Por qué?-

Anciana kaede: mejor entremos a la cabaña a hablar sobre esto quieren-

Miroku: ¿y? que tienen que decirnos los 2-

Shippo: Yo se que significa, si pensamos bien Inuyasha y sura son mellizos seguro tienen la misma personalidad y eso significa el doble de golpes para mi-

En eso se escucha un golpe en la habitación. Todos cerraron los ojos para ver quien fue el afectado y no fue nada menos que Inuyasha

Sura: por que le pegas al pobre de Shippo- dándole otro golpe en la cabeza-

Inuyasha: pero yo no le e hecho nada-

Sura: pero lo hiciste cuando no estaba-

Sango: bueno a lo otro ¿por que se separaron?

Kagome: se supone que los mellizos nunca se separan-

Inuyasha: pues así es pero no todo lo hacemos juntos como por decir si una aldea entera te esta persiguiéndote y pretenden asesinarte-

Sura: verán……

&

FLASH BACK:

Se ve en un bosque oscuro unos pequeños niños de unos 8 años de edad corriendo a gran velocidad al parecer estaban siendo perseguidos por algo:

Sura: ¡tonto! Te dije que no fuéramos a jugar al árbol sagrado idiota-

Inuyasha: oye no me culpes por eso tu también quisiste ir baca-

Sura: vale ya entendí el mensaje... Ya se tu vas por el camino izquierdo y yo por el derecho y nos vemos en casa vale-

Inuyasha: vale

Y ambos niños toman el curso que ya se había dicho el pequeño de cabello plateado llego al lago y seria fácil llegar a casa. Por otro lado una niña de ojos claros llego a un pantano.

Sura: idiota me hubiera ido por el otro lado esto da miedo aunque la cara de Inuyasha me das mucho mas cuando esta enojado-

¿?: Miren allá esta una niña vamos por ella-

Sura: ay esto me pasa por ser buena con mi hermano ahora yo soy la que tiene que huir- pero no se da cuenta y tropieza con una rama- ay será mejor seguir corriendo-

Por otro lado…

Inuyasha: Sura tonta ya va a anochecer y todavía no llega ¡mi mama me va a matar Sura!-

Mama de Inuyasha: que pasa con sura, hijo-

Inuyasha: eh pues se fue a –_ay Inuyasha piensa que le dices-_ se fue al lago

Mama de Inuyasha: pues que esperas por favor ve por ella ya va a anochecer y ten mucho cuidado- dándole un beso a su hijo-

&

Sura de tanto correr no se dio cuenta de donde ni que ya era noche y decidió quedarse en un solo lugar y seguir mañana. A la mañana siguiente:

Sura: ay haber llegue por allá o por allá ay eso me pasa por salir sin haber desarrollado por completo mi olfato.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

&

Inuyasha: eso fue lo que paso-

Miroku: ay Inuyasha si que eras un idiota cosa que todavía no se te quita del todo

Sura: a que te refieres

Kagome: yo voy a caminar un rato-

Sango: ven Sura para que te cuente todo-

Sura: con detalles sango-

&

Sura: y cual es el chisme-

Sango: Inuyasha esta confundido entre 2 mujeres y no sabe a cual elegir Kagome y una sacerdotisa llamada Kykyo Inuyasha estuvo enamorado primero de Kykyo pero cuando conoció a kagome sintió algo y se siente confundido kagome ama a Inuyasha y el lo sabe pero tiene una entupida promesa a Kykyo y es morir con ella en el infierno entiendes-

Sura: ah esta bien eso es pan comido yo me encargare de que Inuyasha se decida-

Sango: y ¿de que lado estas de kagome o Kykyo?

Sura: pues todavía no conozco casi a ninguna de las 2 pero creo que estoy de lado de kagome-

&

En la tarde kagome estaba lista para partir a su época todos estaban allí hasta la anciana kaede

Kagome: esta bien llevo todo bueno nos vemos

Sura: espera kagome ¿puedo ir contigo?

Kagome: claro solo debemos ver si puedes atravesar el pozo-

Sura: ah es pan comido lo e hecho en mas de una ocasión y de veras es un lugar extraño el otro lado

Todos: ¡ya has pasado por el pozo!

Sura: si tiene algo de malo

Kagome: alguien te ha visto

Sura: la verdad no lo se creo que un anciano con una vestimenta parecida a la de aquí barriendo el lugar me pregunto si quien era y me fui-

Kagome: creo que le debo una disculpa a mi abuelo, esta bien vamos bienes Inuyasha

Inuyasha: si ay que irnos


	3. Sobrinitos

Almas unidas (sobrinitos)

Almas unidas (sobrinitos)

&

Del otro lado del pozo se puede ver a un anciano barriendo el antiguo templo higurashi tranquilamente cuando de repente escucho el llamado de su nieta:

Abuelo de Kagome: kagome que bueno que llegaste, Inuyasha no esperaba que vinieras y a ti jovencita ya te había visto pero al parecer huiste de mí

Kagome: esto abuelo ella es hermana de Inuyasha es Sura

Sura: mucho gusto y perdón por la actitud tan cobarde de la vez pasada jeje

Abuelo de kagome: Esta bien pasen de seguro tu madre quiere verte kagome

Ya dentro en la cocina se encontraba la Sra. Higurashi lavando la losa mientras sota estaba en la sala jugando con sus videojuegos que su mama le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

M. kagome: hola hija que bueno que llegaron, Inuyasha que alegría verte ah tu debes ser hermana de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: pero señora ¿como lo sabe?

M. kagome: pues esta muy claro tiene tus orejas-

Kagome: eh mama pueden quedarse ambos una semana aquí con nosotros-

M. kagome: claro, nunca te negaría nada hija-

&

Inuyasha se encontraba entre las ramas del árbol sagrado Sura lo veía desde la ventana pensando en diablos estaría pensando Inuyasha cuando de pronto escucha una voz en su cabeza

Sura: _ay en que estoy pensando no tengo claros mis sentimientos hacia Kykyo que es lo que me pasa que cuando estoy con kagome me siento tan bien-_ ¿eh? Ay creo que la comida de la mama de kagome me hizo mal estoy oyendo voces eh ¿voces? Espera quien que este en esta época puede pensar en Kykyo y kagome ¡Inuyasha! Bingo voy a seguir intentándolo es probable que tenga telepatía con el y no se de cuenta de ello- _Mm... Creo que lo mejor será hablar con Kykyo sobre esa promesa ósea han pasado mas de 50 años ¿eh? En que pienso en verdad estaré enamorado de kagome- _ ¡INUYASHA!

Inuyasha estaba hundido en sus pensamientos pero el grito de Sura lo saco de ellos y va con ella para ver que es lo que le pasa

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Sura: ¿eh?-_ Mm.… dile que ¿Qué? Ay no puede saber que tuviste telepatía con el y supiste que iba a decirle a Kykyo lo de su promesa e iba a declararse a kagome lo mejor será no decir nada por ahora y decírselo a sango jijijiji – _ah yo nada es que no te encontraba y me preocupe jeje – gotita estilo anime-

Inuyasha: esta bien te veo voy al árbol-

Sura: ah menos mal no se dio cuenta-

&

En la misma época estaba kagome con sus amigas tomando un helado cuando una de ellas le dice:

Yuca: oye kagome porque no vamos a tu casa

Eri y Ayumi: si seria genial

Kagome: pues no lo se chicas es que – _eh a donde fueron-_ y un grito la saco de su mente-

Eri: kagome vamos no tenemos todo el DIA-

Kagome: eh esperen- _rayos tengo que hacer algo tendré que pedirles a Inuyasha y a sura que se escondan mientras ellas están en la casa si creo que será lo mejor_- esta bien vamos

&

Kagome y sus amigas llegaron al templo cosa que kagome les pidió que esperaran un tiempo afuera para avisarles a Inuyasha y a sura:

Kagome: ¡oigan! Inuyasha sura por favor escóndanse

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sura: las amigas de kagome vinieron a la casa

Kagome: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sura: ah me dijo Sota

Kagome: esta bien por favor escóndanse no tenemos tantas gorras-

Sura: este es buen momento para probar el hechizo que me enseño la anciana kaede-

&

Kagome hizo que sus amigas pasaran seria mejor que todo lo hicieran rápido y así se irían mas pronto.

Kagome: buen pues ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Yuca: oye kagome ¿Qué hay de tu novio?

Las chicas estaban tranquilamente charlando pero kagome no sabia que uno de los hermanitos estaba escuchando toda la conversación y decidió intervenir

Sura: kagome podemos hablar un momento

Kagome: -_ay sura les dije que se escondieran ahora que voy a hacer ¿eh? ¿Y las orejas de sura?- _eh si vamos a mi habitación esperen aquí chicas no se muevan-

Ya en la habitación a kagome se le ponían los nervios de punta menos mal sura fue pero extrañamente no tenia sus orejas y su cola

Kagome: ¡pretendes matarme de un susto o que! Y ¡¿Por qué no tienes tus orejas y cola?!

Sura: la verdad creo que no por que lo dices pero es que estaba aburrida y quise platicar con ustedes un poquito puedo ah y lo de las orejas es un hechizo que me enseño la anciana kaede- carita de de niña chiquita que quiere que le compren un dulce- por favor

Kagome: esta bien pero tendrás que usar esto- mostrando un vestido de esa época-

Sura: es precioso dámelo- y se va corriendo al baño para ponérselo- _genial si convivo mas con kagome será mas fácil hacer que Inuyasha se decida conoceré los movimientos de kagome y tal vez para el próximo año sea tía . bueno primero lo primero jiji- _ ya estoy lista ¡vamos!

&

Eri: ya se tardaron demasiado no creen

Ayumi: tal vez era algo importante

Yuca: mas le vale ya me canse de esperar aquí sentada

Kagome: ya llegamos

Ayumi: ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Sura: yo me llamo Sura mucho gusto

Kagome: ellas son Eri, yuca y Ayumi

Eri: sabes te pareces al novio de kagome solo que el tiene un cabello y ojos extraños pero son únicos es tan lindo

Sura:-_ así que ya tiene novio ay entonces será más complicado de lo que pensé u-u adiós a mi sobrinito o sobrinita-_ kagome ¿tienes novio? Por que no me lo dijiste al menos dime como se llama-_ si ese pobre iluso sabrá que es meterse con los futuros sobrinitos de Sura Taisho-_

Yuca: creo que se llama Inuyasha no es así Kagome

Sura: ¿Inuyasha?- _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Viva kagome me facilitas todo en cada momento donde estabas cuando me puse este vestido inútil ¬¬ -_

Kagome: chicas por favor paren, Sura podemos ir al cuarto a conversar un poco en privado-

Sura:-_voy a tener sobrinos es el día mas feliz de mi vida-_ y no se da cuenta que esta siendo arrastrada por kagome al cuarto-

Ya en el cuarto:

&


	4. Un nuevo Mundo

Almas unidas (un nuevo mundo)

Almas unidas (un nuevo mundo)

En el cuarto:

Kagome: Sura por favor no le cuentes de esto a nadie espera ¡¿Dónde esta Inuyasha!?-

Sura: -_ si es niña se llamara mina y si es un hermoso varoncito tal vez se pueda llamar Mm... Seria lindo que llevara el nombre de papa si inutaisho es lindo non- _Pero es interrumpida por kagome_-_

Kagome: ¡Sura! Contéstame, por favor no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar por favor-

Sura: claro kagome, cuenta conmigo no escuche nada non-

Kagome: ay gracias Sura vamos abajo y por favor todo lo que escuches en esta conversación nunca lo escuchaste y por nada del mundo digas que eres del sengoku-Jidaii

Sura: OK vamos

&

Inuyasha: Mm.… ya eh pensado mucho por hoy mejor entro a la casa a lo mejor ya se fueron las amigas de kagome-_ Mm.… tal vez le diga a kagome de mis sentimientos pero no se cuando ay luego veré- _Y abre la puerta pero no se dio cuenta de que las amigas de kagome todavía no se van de la casa- ay maldición siguen aquí-

Eri, Yuca y Ayumi: ¡llego!

Kagome y Sura iban bajando de las escaleras y escucharon el gran escándalo y se encontraron a Inuyasha siendo interrogado por Eri, Yuca y Ayumi

Kagome: que es lo que pasa aquí

Inuyasha: diles a tus amigas que dejen de preguntarme cosas por favor-

Kagome: vale chicas que les parece si vamos a comer un helado allá afuera muy lejos de aquí eh-

Ayumi: esta bien pero solo iremos si también van Sura e Inuyasha

Kagome: esta bien Inuyasha Sura conferencia

Inuyasha & Sura: o-o ¿? ¿Que dijiste?-

Kagome: vengan conmigo arriba para que se alisten los 2 buen en realidad solo tú Inuyasha-

&

Ya salieron los chicos Kagome y sus amigas iban al frente de la pandilla mientras los hermanitos iban atrás siguiendo a kagome sin saber a donde los llevaban o cosas por el estilo

Inuyasha: Sura tengo que preguntarte algo

Sura: ¿Qué es?-

Inuyasha: bueno mejor te digo después vamos a esa cosa que kagome le llama cine-

&

En el sengoku:

Sango. Oigan no creen que ya tardaron demasiado los chicos

Miroku: tal vez tuvieron un inconveniente se paciente sango- tocando donde no se debe

PLASH

Sango: monje hentai

Miroku: sango ten paciencia

Shippo: ustedes nunca van a cambiar verdad

&

Inuyasha, Kagome Sura y las amigas de Kagome fueron al cine y decidieron ver la película "La misma Luna" ((ay no voy a llorar voy a llorar se las recomiendo pero si son demasiado sentimentales mejor no la vean)) Al terminar Sura solo podía pronunciar la palabra:

Sura: ay Carlitos, pobre Carlitos voy a llorar

Kagome & sus amigas: ¡CARLITOS!

Inuyasha: estas están locas


	5. La Verdad

Almas Unidas (es la verdad)

Almas Unidas (es la verdad)

Los chicos llegaron a la casa y a la mañana sig. Decidieron partir al Sengoku-Jidaii allí Sura decidió adelantarse para resolver unas cuentas pendientes con alguien

Sura: ¡Sango! Vamos tengo que decirte algo vamos no tenemos tiempo debe ser rápido-

Sango: eh si vamos al árbol sagrado-

&

En el árbol sagrado estaban Sango y Sura pero antes tenían que asegurarse de que nadie los espiara

Sura: esta bien sango prepárate y no grites- ve como Sango asiente con la cabeza- Tuve telepatía con Inuyasha y entendí que quería declararse a Kagome pero todavía no se escapa de esa estupida promesa creo que ahora solo necesita un empujón muy pequeño-

Sango: entonces- pero es interrumpida por alguien que estuvo escuchando la conversación todo el tiempo-

¿?: Chicas no quiero que hagan esto por mí

Sango: ¿Kagome? Pero que haces aquí ¿escuchaste todo?-

Kagome: todo Sango y quiero darles las gracias por todo lo que hacen por mi pero quiero hacerlo yo sola esta claro nos vemos adiós

Sura: wuaoh si se ve muy convencida de eso

Sango: ¿tú crees? Capaz que no nos vuelve a hablar

Sura: Mm.… ahora vuelvo voy a dar una vuelta

Sura se había sentido demasiado mal después de todo kagome tenía razón a nadie le gustaría a que lo obligaran a estar enamorado así que mejor seria dejarlos solo y que ellos resuelvan sus problemas. Seguía caminando cuando vio una de las serpientes cazadoras de Kykyo y decidió seguirlas.

Allí pudo ver a Inuyasha con Kykyo besándose no quería hacer nada así que se marcho Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su presencia y consiguió alcanzarla.

Inuyasha: Sura ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Sura: la realidad, eso fue lo que yo vi-

Inuyasha: a que te refieres

Sura: que nunca vas a entender ¿tanto sufrimiento merece Kagome? Contéstame-

Inuyasha: crees que yo tampoco sufro claro que quiero estar con ella pero no puedo tengo una promesa con Kykyo es que no lo entiendes debo de irme al infierno con ella por mas que no quiera le debo la vida-

Sura: haber vamos a razonar dime ¿por que te debe la vida?

Inuyasha: por que caímos en la trampa de Naraku

Sura: wuaoh veo que no te has dado cuenta verdad, es que eres tan ingenuo no le debes la vida a Kykyo eso es lo que tu crees, para empezar tu nunca la mataste, segunda la mató Naraku, tercera ella es la que te debe la vida a ti por Dios estuviste 50 años clavado en el árbol sagrado por su culpa Inuyasha entiende-

Inuyasha: dame 3 razones por las que no deba irme con Kykyo solo 3

Sura: primera esta muerta, segunda esta muerta, tercera esta muerta quieres que te de otra razón -

Inuyasha: y que hay de mi promesa

Sura: no me importa esa promesa ya me harte es que eres un tonto Inuyasha esa promesa nunca existió espero que entiendas me voy-

Inuyasha: a donde vas

Sura: a ti que te importa te iras con Kykyo no-


	6. Te Deje Solo

Almas Unidas (te dejo solo)

Almas Unidas (te dejo solo)

Sura solo pudo marcharse llegando a la aldea para llevarse sus cosas y marcharse de allí para nunca volver. Iba caminando viendo detenidamente un regalo de su madre antes de morir un bello collar en forma de estrella.

&

Shippo: ¿Inuyasha sabes donde esta Sura?

Inuyasha: no lo se enano no preguntes tengo cosas que pensar

Shippo: ¿piensas? Desde cuando –

Inuyasha: dándole un golpe al pequeño Shippo- cállate mocoso malcriado

Sango: deja de pegarle a Shippo el no tiene la culpa de que seas así de arrogante, ciego, insoportable y…

Inuyasha: si ya entendí el mensaje ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Sango: que Sura ¡se fue por tu maldita culpa!

Miroku: pero ¿Cómo dejo alguna nota o algo?

Kagome: si lo hizo – dándole una carta a Inuyasha para que la lea- creo que necesitas reflexionar varias cosas-

En la carta decía:

_Chicos:_

_Lamento la despedida tan de prisa pero por cosas que no puedo decirles me marcho creo que haberlos encontrado fue una gran bendición que me regalo la vida. Voy a seguir mi antigua ruta la de encontrar a Naraku por mi propia cuenta._

_Espero nos encontremos muy pronto los quiere a todos_

_Sura Taisho_

Inuyasha solo podía derramar lagrimas de dolor su única familia volvía a dejarlo solo por cosas que ni siquiera el entiende ¿tan injusta era la vida para el?

Miroku: piensas hacer algo al respecto

Inuyasha: no, si ella quiere irse yo no puedo detenerla-

&

¿?: Genial, los hermanitos se han separado ahora será mas fácil acabar con ellos uno por uno, tu que me dices Kykyo

Kykyo: yo solo quiero ver a Inuyasha muerto, tú más que nadie lo sabes bien Naraku-

Naraku: este bien como tú digas, la primera en morir será Sura-

&

Sura iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente aparece una criatura (un gatito como kirara) que estaba gravemente herida y apenas podía caminar. Sura lo recoge y lo cuida y le puso como nombre Cory. Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde su partida Sura y Cory eran grandes amigos tal como Sango y Kirara, una tarde nuestros amigos necesitaban un lugar para dormir y encontraron un antiguo palacio y decidieron alojarse allí.

Sura: este lugar me da mala espina, se siente una energía maligna muy fuerte-

¿?: Pues tienes toda la razón ¿Quién podría ocultar una energía maligna tan grande como la mía?

Sura: ¿Quién eres?-

¿?: El que todos buscan, el famoso Naraku-

Sura: maldito, aprovechaste que me separe del grupo verdad-

Naraku: para ser sincero, si que no entiendes que todavía no sabes manipular ni la mitad de tus poderes

Sura: Y a ti quien te manda a darme órdenes, vas a morir maldito-

Sura y Naraku empezaron un combate de vida o muerte solo uno de los 2 saldría vivo de esto. Sura ya había recibido varios golpes, Naraku le había atravesado el estomago y ya había perdido bastante sangre, cuando escucha una voz.

¿?: Ama Sura levántese, no puede morir y dejarme solo con el amo Inuyasha, use a colmillo celestial para sanar sus heridas-

Sura: pulga Mioga, fhe usaría a colmillo celestial si supiera que es eso y donde diablos esta-

Mioga: su collar, solo déjese llevar por los poderes de la luna y colmillo se trasformara-

Sura: la forma en que lo dices es demasiado fácil- toma su collar entre manos y el collar se convierte en una fina espada de combate tal como colmillo de acero- wuaoh fue fácil, bueno Mioga y ahora que…….. ¿Mioga? maldita pulga a donde vas

Mioga: voy por refuerzos ama ahora vuelvo, vamos Cory-

Sura: maldita pulga ah- esquivando un ataque de Naraku-

&

Por otro lado los chicos todavía no tienen señales de Naraku, cuando ven llegar a Cory (que no sabían que era mascota de Sura) y la pulga Mioga.

Inuyasha: kagome atrás

¿?: Amo de prisa Sura puede morir vamos

Todos: ¡¿Mioga!?

Kagome: ¡donde esta!

Mioga: ahora mismo esta peleando con Naraku en un palacio cerca de la aldea de exterminadores ¡vamos no hay que perder tiempo!... eh en donde están- ve a los chicos a varios kilómetros de distancia- ¡oigan espétenme! Vamos Cory-

&

Sura y Naraku seguía en su batalla, Sura ya no podía mas y cayo al suelo, Naraku aprovecha y la toma del cuello.

Naraku: maldita ahora mismo vas a morir jajajajaja y después seguirá tu querido hermano Inuyasha así que te alcanzara en el infierno-

Sura: sobre mi cadáver mataras a Inuyasha-

Naraku: mírate no puedes ni siquiera levantarte no puedes hacer nada

¿?: ¡Sura!- se escucha la voz por todo el palacio

Naraku: no puede ser ja será mejor largarme de aquí-

Sura: cobarde… ¡ah!... Inuyasha…chicos que hacen aquí-

Inuyasha: cállate tonta... vamos a llevarte a la aldea a donde mas-

&

Ya en la aldea la anciana Kaede había revisado a Sura pero no le veía muchas esperanzas, había perdido mucha sangre y era muy poco probable que viviera. Habían pasado 2 semanas y no despertaba.

Kaede: Mm.… tiene mucha fiebre… si esto sigue así… morirá cuando se oculte el sol-

Miroku: no hay alguna cura para esto-

Kaede: ninguna… solo podemos esperar un milagro-

Inuyasha tan solo sale de la cabaña quería estar solo, nunca se había sentido tan mal, es cierto que la mayor parte de su vida la paso solo, pero saber que parte de tu familia estaba viva y la viste morir era demasiado para el joven hanyou. Caminaba sin rumbo solo quería estar solo, hasta que llega al árbol sagrado, un lugar donde pasaron grandes cosas en su vida.

Inuyasha: - derramando varias lagrimas- ¡MALDICION!- gritaba una y otra vez- te juro que me vengare por todo lo que me has hecho ¡Naraku!-

&


	7. me declaro super galan!

Almas Unidas (7)

Almas Unidas (7)

Ya habían pasado más de 2 meses de la muerte de Sura. Inuyasha todavía no soportaba el dolor y todas las noches se alejaba del grupo con el tonto pretexto de que iba a caminar mientras que en verdad solo iba a maldecir a Naraku por lo que hizo. Cosa que todos sus compañeros lo sabían.

Una noche como cualquier otra Inuyasha "salio a caminar y ve a una serpiente caza almas de Kykyo y decide seguirla.

Inuyasha: Kykyo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Kykyo: ¿así es tu forma de saludarme? Claro después de lo que paso con tu supuesta hermana cualquiera estaría en estos momentos como tu, aunque han pasado ya 2 meses.

Inuyasha: que quieres decir con "supuesta hermana"

Kykyo: ay eres tan ingenuo, yo sabía que tenias una hermana hace mucho tiempo y me di la molestia de darle una segunda oportunidad en la vida y mira como me lo agradeces.

Inuyasha: quieres decir que Sura ya había muerto hace mucho y tú la volviste a la vida.

Kykyo: así es y me di la libertad de que ella no fuera como yo, un cuerpo de barro.

Inuyasha: gracias- susurro-

Kykyo: este bien, ah antes de irme descubrí que Naraku se encuentra en el Oeste, mira el lugar donde decidió hospedarse, en tu lugar de origen-

Inuyasha: ese maldito la pagara caro-

Kykyo: pero que no se te olvide que al destruir a Naraku tu iras al infierno conmigo…nos vemos Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: adiós Kykyo-

&

Sango: Inuyasha ya esta tardando demasiado no lo creen chicos-

Miroku: lo mismo digo, esta tardando más de lo normal-

Kagome: seguro esta bien, ya saben como es el-

Shippo: si una persona mal agradecida que no le importa nada más que su orgullo-

¡¡PUM!!

Inuyasha: cállate enano déjame en paz quieres-

Miroku: mañana seguiremos al Este a buscar a Naraku-

Inuyasha: no, mejor vamos al Oeste-

Sango: por que piensas que Naraku pueda estar allí

Inuyasha: por que… me lo dijo Kykyo-

Kagome: entonces que esperamos mañana nos vamos al Oeste-

Shippo: Kagome, Sango cerca de aquí vi unas aguas termales podemos ir a bañarnos

Sango: claro Shippo, vamos

Kagome: esta bien déjenme ir por mis cosas ustedes adelántense yo los alcanzo-

Sango: esta bien-

&

Ya en las aguas termales las chicas estaban muy calladas no sabían de que hablar, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que Sango rompió ese molesto silencio entre las 2.

Sango: y ¿Qué harás cuando derrotemos a Naraku, Kagome?

Kagome: ya te lo he dicho varias veces Sango, me iré a mi época para nunca mas volver no tendría nada mas que hacer en esta época, además tengo a mi familia, la escuela y mis amigos no puedo dejarlos, no a ellos.

Sango: te entiendo…. pero que harás con…..Inuyasha-

Kagome: nada mas que dejarlo ir el se ira al infierno con Kykyo eso tenlo por seguro-

Sango: no debes perder las esperanzas Kagome-

Kagome: por ahora solo puedo ayudarlos a recuperar los fragmentos-

Las chicas conversaban tranquilamente, pero no sabían que cierto hanyou escuchaba toda la conversación y se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento de una de las chicas

&

El joven hanyou se fue decepcionado por la "platica" de ambas chicas y decidió dejarlas solas. La noche estaba a punto de llegar al Sengoku-Jidaii y las chicas decidieron ir a la aldea de la anciana kaede para pasar la noche allí y al día siguiente ir tras Naraku. Inuyasha quería platicar con la anciana a solas para poder conversar sobre algo pendiente.

Kaede: bien de quieres hablar-

Inuyasha: es posible que alguien pueda regresar a la vida a un ser sin tener que ser un cuerpo de barro-

Kaede: Inuyasha, sabes muy bien que eso es imposible que alguien regrese del mundo de los muertos sin un cuerpo de barro ni siquiera yo o mi hermana Kykyo podríamos hacerlo ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

Inuyasha: es que….Kykyo….me dijo que ella….revivió a Sura sin tener que utilizar un cuerpo de barro-

Kaede: Inuyasha, mi hermana te mintió nadie puede revivir a los muertos eso esta claro, mi hermana a de querer hacer algo contigo que no te lo quiere contar, si Sura hubiera muerto desde hace ya tiempo no la hubieras vuelto a ver sin un cuerpo con vida y sino de barro-

Inuyasha: esta bien pero….por que Kykyo me mentiría-

Kaede: no lo se Inuyasha-

&

Ya en la noche todos los chicos estaban tranquilamente dormidos incluso Inuyasha se venció por el sueño necesitaba descansar. Pero de pronto Kagome empezó a escuchar voces de personas pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez y decidió seguirlas sola, y con cuidado salio de la cabaña sin despertar nadie.

Kagome: esa voz esta por el árbol sagrado, será mejor revisar-

¿?: ¿Kagome? Viniste en verdad lo hiciste-

Kagome: -aun impactada por lo que vio frente a ella-...eres tu… ¿Sura?-

Sura: Kagome por favor no tengo mucho tiempo e venido a decirte que Naraku pretende hacerles una trampa a todos-

Kagome: ¿pero cual es la trampa?-

Sura: Naraku planea separar al grupo para acabar con ustedes 1 por 1 así como lo hizo conmigo yo cometí ese error y no quiero que ustedes lo cometan también-

Kagome: Sura... pero porque me lo dijiste a mí ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Inuyasha?-

Sura: después de lo que le dijo Kykyo no me creerá de seguro ni querría verme por eso te lo dije a ti estoy segura que te escuchara, bueno es momento de irme sigan juntos sayonara-

Kagome: pero ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Kykyo?

Sura: dijo que yo había muerto ya hace tiempo y ella me revivió sin tener que usar un cuerpo de barro de seguro esta molesto ¿no lo has notado extraño?-

Kagome: ahora que lo dices si pero ¿es cierto?

Sura: no, nada de lo que le dijo es cierto sino se lo hubiera dicho bueno me voy sayonara

Kagome: sayonara

&

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban alarmados de la tan repentina desaparición de Kagome durante la noche estaban buscándola por todos lados pero no la encontraban hasta que apareció.

Miroku: Srta. Kagome nos dio un tremendo susto

Sango: no me vuelvas a asustar así Kagome por favor

Shippo: kagome buaaa casi me da un ataque cuando no te vi a mi lado Kagome-

Inuyasha: tonta cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que no entres más allá del bosque-

Kagome: lo que pasa es que...-

Todos: ¿Qué?-

Kagome: pues es que seguro si se los digo me creerán loca y no quiero que eso pase-

Sango: vamos a la cabaña y no tengas miedo-

Miroku: puedes confiar en nosotros somos tus amigos Kagome-

Kagome: gracias chicos-

Ya adentro de la cabaña todos esperaban a que Kagome hablara pero se sentía tan insegura que no estaba tan decidida a decírselos.

Miroku: entonces que tienes que decirnos Kagome

Kagome: lo que pasa es que…-da un suspiro- en la noche vi a Sura-

Inuyasha: mentirosa-

Kagome: no es ninguna mentira-

Sango: yo te creo Kagome, además eso es probable tu padre lo hizo una vez Inuyasha por que no podría hacerlo Sura también-

Miroku: concuerdo con mi santito- Tocando cierto lugar no muy bueno-

PLASH

Sango: monje depravado, nunca cambiara-

Miroku: es mi mano Sango-

Shippo: cállense esto es serio-

Kaede: has madurado Shippo felicidades-

Kagome: -_sabia que no me creerían debió habérselo dicho a Inuyasha y no a mí en que pensaba Sura-_ será mejor que vaya a mi época

Inuyasha: por que dices eso

Kagome: no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, además nadie me cree seguro piensan que estoy loca y eso va para ti Inuyasha- dice esto saliendo de la cabaña para ir al pozo-

Sango: la heriste con lo que dijiste-

Shippo: ve y discúlpate con ella-

Miroku: antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Inuyasha: si lo haré-

&

Kagome: entupido Inuyasha, entupido entupido entupido no quiero volver a verlo nunca nunca nunca-

¿?: Vamos no tienes que molestarte por algo insignificante-

Kagome: tu no tienes por que decirme que hacer Inuyasha, vete y déjame sola

Inuyasha: ay esta bien niña tonta vete a tu época no me importa

Kagome: este bien nos vemos hasta Mm... No lo se ¡NUNCA!

Inuyasha: esa kagome tonta me las pagara quien se cree fhe no la necesito

¿?: Ja si como si te creyera la necesitas más que todo inútil desagradecido-

Inuyasha: Su...ra

Sura: ja unas de tus neuronas despertó menzo

Inuyasha: pero…como…cuando…donde… ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Sura: vaya al fin reaccionaste si hubieras seguido así te habría golpeado-

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Sura: gracias a colmillo celestial, un arma de nuestro padre, pero solo es por un tiempo, tú también podrás hacerlo-

Inuyasha: que tienes que decirme-

Sura: esta bien… ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A KAGOME INUTIL!

Inuyasha: oye yo no le hice nada ella que estaba loca dijo que…ups-

Sura: vez siempre lo arruinas todo- pensando en voz alta: _rayos el idiota de mi hermano es un inútil parece que tengo que hacerlo todo yo a este paso no tendré sobrinitos nunca-_

¡PUM!

Inuyasha: idiota, a donde quieres llegar-

Sura: que Naraku quiere separarlos así como lo hizo conmigo-

Inuyasha: pero eso es ridículo hemos estado juntos por mas de 5 años es imposible separarnos-

Sura: si se nota, como nunca pelean, se quieren, se respetan esta amistad durara por toda la vida aja-

Inuyasha: que insinúas-

Sura: que deben permanecer juntos y nunca nunca nunca separarse-

Inuyasha: este bien lo intentare-

Sura: esta bien ah y una cosa antes de irme-

Inuyasha: lo que sea tu solo pide hermanita-

Sura: quiero tener sobrinitos por lo menos antes del invierno oíste- dice alejándose del lugar- y de preferencia de la do de Kagome-

Inuyasha: QUE NO SEAS TONTA- diciendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

&

Sango: esos 2 nunca se llevaran bien-

Miroku: será mejor que los ayudemos para mejorar ese genio-

Sango: y como lo haremos-

Shippo: ah Sura dijo que siempre quiso tener sobrinos ese puede ser un buen comienzo-

Miroku: SHIPPO ERES UN GENIO-

Sango: Shippo como puedes decir esas cosas eres muy pequeño para eso-

Shippo: ay los adultos son bien aguados-

Miroku: tenemos que haces que Inuyasha se le declare a Kagome-

Shippo: ¿y como le hacemos?-

Miroku: pues no lo se es demasiado complicado Shippo-

Sango: es que ustedes no saben respetar-

Shippo: Sango, deberías saber que es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación-

Sango: ah eso es algo que deben hacerlo ellos solos-

Miroku: pero sanguito que yo sepa tu y Sura ayudaron a la Srta. Kagome por mucho tiempo-

Sango: ah –_ me cacharon rayos- _no se de que me estas hablando….bueno si lo hicimos por 2 o 3 meses-

Shippo: entonces por que no podemos ayudarlos-

Sango: olviden lo que dije y ustedes díganme que debo hacer-

Shippo: ¿Cuál es el plan?-

Miroku: ya se, no mejor no, y si, no tampoco, y si hiciéramos, no es muy mala idea y si-

Sango: te quieres callar de una buena vez-

Miroku: cuenta con ello-

&

En la otra época se ve en una pequeña y humilde habitación una joven de cabellera negra y piel blanca como la luna llorando sobre su tibia y suave cama por un hanyou la cual le ha roto el corazón una vez más; insultándola.

Kagome: como pude ser tan pero tan tonta, jamás se fijara en mi, eso es seguro- después de eso Kagome recuerda una pequeña platica que tubo con su amiga Sango antes de venir a su época en las aguas termales: _Kagome no ay que perder las esperanzas- _recordando aquella frase y era cierto no ay que perderlas.- Mm.… creo que lo mejor será descansar a sido un día muy pesado, menos mal es viernes-

La chica de cabello azabache se va a los brazos de Morfeo al mundo de los sueños sin imaginar que alguien estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo (y cuando me refiero a todo es TODO).

¿?: Por que eres tan bella e inocente- dice el chico delineando su cara- Mm... Sabes que opino de lo que piensas….que estas completamente equivocada _te amo_- dice el chico casi en susurro- bueno lo mejor será dejarte dormir adiós preciosa- yéndose pero sin antes darle un beso en la frente a la chica-

Kagome estaba profundamente dormida sin imaginarse que alguien estaba en su habitación. Poco después de lo sucedido ella despertó por un repentino ruido de las afueras de su casa.

Kagome: ay aquí no puedo dormir tan tranquilamente como lo hago en la otra época con Inuyasha-

&

En la otra época se encontraba un trío de amigos dispuestos a arreglar las cosas en cierta pareja que no se ha declarado oficialmente.

Miroku: creo que Inuyasha fue a la época de la Srta. Kagome ¿m pregunto por que tardara tanto?- con su típica cara picara-

PUM

Sango: monje depravado nunca cambiaras

Shippo: me pregunto por que los adultos son tan tan tan tan aburridos a decepción de ustedes-

Sango: solo ay que esperar-

2 horas después

Shippo: ya mero-

Miroku: no Shippo ten paciencia-

2 horas más

Shippo: y ahora

Sango: solo ay que esperar-

2 horas mas…

Shippo: ¡YA!

Miroku: si andale sanguito di que si ¡verdad!- dice acogiéndola del brazo y sacudiéndola como a un trapo-

¿?: ¿Que hacen aquí?-

Todos: ¡Inuyasha!

Miroku: recuerden el plan- dice casi en susurro-

De repente todo ponen miradas asesinas directamente a Inuyasha, y el pobre no sabía lo que pasaba y una vocecilla como su ángel de la guarda aparece al lado de uno de sus hombros

Angelito: Inuyasha recuerda lo que te dijo Sura- sacando una pequeña pantalla de plasma- mira

Sura: deben permanecer siempre juntos……..no pues como nunca pelean, se quieren, se respetan, si esta amistad durara toda la vida aja-

Angelito: reacciona arregla las cosas con ellas o si no- poniendo mirada asesina- me uniré a ellos- desaparece-

Inuyasha: eso fue raro-

Sango: ¿con quien hablas?-

Inuyasha: eh conmigo mismo jeje ¿se les ofrece algo?-

Miroku: amigo verdad que eres mi mejor amigo, verdad que si verdad que por mi harías lo que fuera- mirada asesina- verdad que si-

Inuyasha: si claro Miroku ¿Qué quieren que haga?-

Shippo: queremos que te le declares a Kagome-

Inuyasha: que ustedes están locos o que

Sango: vamos no seas aguafiestas sabemos que la quieres-

Inuyasha: y si no que- ve que todos cambian automáticamente sus caras amigables por unas asesinas y decide seguirles el rollo- esta bien si y que la quiero mas que a mi vida eso quieren que le diga-

Todos: ¡si!

Inuyasha: eso haré- se detiene por alguien lo interrumpe-

Sango: pero no así

Inuyasha: ¿eh?

Miroku: debes estar presentable-

Shippo: tienes que estar muy Mm.… ¿como le dice Kagome? Ah si sexy-

Inuyasha: creo que esto me va a doler.

Sango: no te preocupes….solo será un poquito de dolor-


	8. mission complete

Almas Unidas (10)

Almas Unidas (10)

Miroku: pero para eso necesitaremos ayuda mucha ayuda mira que feo estas-

Inuyasha: ja ja que gracioso-

Sango: ¿y con quien podríamos ir?

Shippo: oh oh yo se a donde yo-

Inuyasha: y a donde podríamos ir Shippo que sea bueno eh-

Shippo: síganme-

&

Los chicos ya llevaban horas caminando hasta que Shippo se detuvo y les dijo:

Shippo: quédense aquí esperen a que salga- el kitzune entra a un tipo de cueva y entra pero sale rápidamente del lugar- ya pueden entrar-

Inuyasha: por que siento un aroma tan familiar aquí-

Miroku: son puras tonterías tuyas vamos entra-

Shippo: inclínense-

Sango: deberá ser bueno para hacernos hacer esto

¿?: ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ¡SESHUMARU! Tú que haces aquí brother

Seshumaru: pues sirvo a la gran estilista ¿tienes una cita?-

Shippo: si yo deje una a mi nombre-

Seshumaru: OH Shippo nuestro cliente estrella vienes cada domingo esta bien cual es el caso

Miroku: Inuyasha se le quiere declarar a una chica

¿?: Ay mi amor como puedes así no, no te lo permitiré no te ves tan, tan 0 col captas la idea

Sango: ¿Rin-chan?

Rin: no, no para ti soy la "estilista" oh Shippo, que sorpresa verte por aquí mi cielo-

Shippo: ay te ves tan linda como siempre Rin-chan

Inuyasha- acercándose a su brother- oye como la soportas-

Seshumaru- da un largo suspiro- y eso que esta de bueno humor-

Rin: escuche eso Chucho

Inuyasha:- apunto de soltar la risa- ¿Chucho?-

Seshumaru: no preguntes-

Rin: ay esta bien mi amor vamos a prepararte es una declaración ay mírate nomás mijo estas que asco wuah-

Sango: jijiji esto es gracioso ojala Kagome viera esto-

Inuyasha: oye Rin sabes de esto-

Rin: ay no te preocupes le robo las revistas a Kagome para estudiar sobre mi oficio lo se todo-

Miroku: y luego sigo yo yo yo verdad que si-

Rin: no tu sobras fushila vete esto es serio-

Inuyasha: ¿serio?-

Seshumaru: les pedimos que salgan de la cueva para poder actuar-

Shippo: ok

&

Mientras tanto en la otra época se puede ver a una chica de cabello azabache se levantaba de su largo sueño que disfruto tanto.

Kagome: ay será mejor darme un baño y regresar a la otra época-

Ya en el baño Kagome se mete a la tina con agua fría para poder quitarse el sueño de encima. Era relajante, tranquilizador.

Kagome ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo Inuyasha y los demás? Mm.…. De se seguro nada importante mientras tanto a disfrutar, Por cierto… ¿Dónde están mis revistas?

&

Mientras la chica decía estas palabras no tenia la menos idea de que lo que decía no era cierto los chicos estaban haciendo algo que podría cambiar su vida y la del pobre Inuyasha (en físico). Utilizando medidas extremas.

Shippo: creen que salga vivo-

Miroku: ¿Por qué lo dices?-

Shippo: es que dicen que los que entran nunca vuelven a salir de ese lugar ¿Por qué será?-

Sango: ay Shippo son solo cuentos solo ay que esperar-

&

Rin: he terminado mi obra maestra-

Seshumaru: según mis cálculos esta con el 99.9 menos feo de lo que estaba antes wuaoh me a impresionado Srta.-

Rin: gracias chucho-

Seshumaru: ¬¬ maldita-

Rin: escuche eso chucho-

&

Mientras tanto Kagome iba llegando a la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero se percato de que faltaba algo.

Kagome: anciana kaede ¿y los chicos?

Kaede: eh- _¿Qué le digo? Kaede piensa-_ fueron a la aldea vecina para ir a exterminar a un monstruo que los ataca muy seguido, es muy fuerte, y tiene garras, y hace bu y waa y muchas cosas malas aja-

Kagome: anciana kaede se siente bien-

Kaede: por que preguntas eso me siento de 15 eh creo que se acabo el agua voy por mas al rió nos vemos sayonara-

Kagome: eh sayonara-

&

Rin: ya hemos llegado y les traemos buenas noticias y malas noticias-

Miroku: cual es la buena-

Rin: ¡que fue un éxito!

Sango: ¿y la mala?

Rin: que es temporal es tan lindo-

Shippo: en donde esta el bruto, es que traes a un chico que me estorba niño te puedes mover no veo a Inuyasha-

¿?: Menzo no ves que soy yo, es que ósea soy todo un galán-

Rin: debo de decirles que el efecto dura hasta al atardecer-

Sango: ósea que nos quedan…..o no faltan casi 3 horas aprense y tu Inuyasha no arruines el peinado-

&

Kaede: mira Kagome ya vienen los chicos jeje-

Kagome: a de veras pero no veo a Inuyasha-

Kaede: de seguro viene por allí

Miroku: que gusto verla por aquí Srta. Kagome-

Kagome: muchas gracias y ¿Quién es el chico que los acompaña?

Sango: Kagome el es Inuyasha-

Kagome: I...nu...ya…sha… - babeando- ¿que te han hecho?

Inuyasha: digamos que unos cuantos arreglos… ¿podemos hablar?-

Kagome: eh si claro vamos-

&

¿?: Andale, no seas gacho déjame ir para ver como salen las cosas-

¿?: No Sura ya te dije que no, no volverás a ir al mundo de los vivos-

Sura: pero mi hermano se va a declarar, a la madre de mis sobrinos-

¿?: Ya te dije que no… al menos que...-

Sura: ¿Qué?-

¿?: Que me consientas por un mes-

Sura: una semana

¿?: Hecho

Sura: ok me voy nos vemos-

¿?: Llega por lo menos mañana al atardecer-

&

Sango: chicos que les parece si vamos a ver un poquito y si se salen de la raya nos vamos-

Miroku: sango no te conocía esas mañas-

Shippo: yo tampoco-

Sango: la verdad es que ni yo pero vamos de seguro están en el árbol sagrado-

&

Los chicos se dirigieron al árbol cuando vieron a alguien un hanyou al parecer por sus distinguidas orejas pero al parecer estaba solo y también lo confundieron con Inuyasha pensando que estaba con Kagome y se le acercaron.

Miroku: eh eres Inuyasha-

¿?: Quitate sucio animal aléjate-sacando a volar al monje-

Shippo: ¡Sura!-

Sura: ups lo siento Miroku-

Miroku: gritando desde unos arbustos- no hay problema-

Sango: que haces aquí

Sura: creyeron que me perdería este momento no señor-

Miroku: deprisa sino empezaran sin nosotros-

Los chicos se sentaron atrás de los mejores arbustos que pudieron encontrar para poder ver la "escena" de la declaración que tendría Inuyasha y Kagome.

Inuyasha: kagome la verdad es que yo…tu…nosotros…-

Kagome: ¿si?-

Inuyasha: bueno es que tu me- pero ve como Shippo se cae de los arbustos y provoca un ruido que puede captar Kagome-

Kagome: ¿Qué fue eso?-

Inuyasha: eh no fue nada-

Sura: casi en susurro y haciendo una que otra mueca con Shippo entre sus brazos - dile dile dile dile dile dile

Inuyasha: en voz alta- pero me pongo nervioso-

Kagome: Inuyasha ¿con quien hablas?

Inuyasha: eh con nadie bueno lo que trataba de decirte es que..

Miroku: esto esta bueno- comiendo unos bocadillos que traía bajo su manga-

Sango: dame unos cuantos-

Shippo: cállense si… adultos-

Inuyasha: bueno lo que quiero decirte es que yo te….amo-

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?...la verdad es que… yo también….te….amo…-

Después de esa pública declaración de amor la pareja se funde en un lindo, suave y lento beso claro siendo observado por sus jueces Sura, Shippo, Sango y Miroku la cual se emocionaron por el momento y Sura junto Shippo en los hombro salen de los arbustos y empiezan a cantar.

Sura & Shippo: si nene fue todo un éxito aja aja aja aja mesa que mas aplauda si mesa que mas aplauda si mueve las caderas mueve las caderas asi asi asi asi asi asi mueve la colita mueve la colita y se asi asi asi…-

Kagome: que hacen ustedes aquí-

Shippo: eh fue su culpa Kagome, me arrastraron insistiendo que viniéramos a ver su tan apreciado momento pero fueron ellos por favor creedme Kagome-

Kagome: por el momento no te creo pero lo que si es creo es que-

Inuyasha: es tan muertos- corriendo al lugar donde se encuentra el grupito de los 4 fantásticos-

Sura: oye no estas contento de verme y yo que me tome la molestia de venir a ver este momento a pesar de que tenga que consentir a mi jefe una semana waa- muestra una mueca-

Miroku: y que nosotros te ayudamos en esto que mal agradecido-

Sango: no nos dirijas la palabra eh cuando quieras pedirnos disculpas tal vez las aceptemos-

Inuyasha: bueno ya vale ya lo saben todo ya ¿contentos?-

Todos: hai nn

Kagome: y hasta cuando te quedaras Sura-

Sura: hasta mañana al atardecer, o al menos eso creo-

Inuyasha: genial entonces podrás venir a la boda-

Kagome ¿boda?

Inuyasha: claro a la boda creíste que me declararía en vano fhe!-

Kagome: eh si claro-

Shippo: vamos a la aldea-

Inuyasha: Shippo, ven aquí enano-el kitzune se sube a su hombro- que hicieron en la aldea-

Shippo: jijiji es una sorpresa-

&

¿?: Ja esa boda será un desastre por que el novio abandono a la novia

¿?: Y como piensas hacerlo Kykyo

Kykyo: no me subestimes Naraku, ya me las veré pero ellos nunca estarán juntos mientras yo este viva-

Naraku: me gusta tu temperamento-

Kykyo: cierra el pico de pájaro que tienes-


End file.
